


I thank the world for you

by thelastofthekurta



Series: And this love waits [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastofthekurta/pseuds/thelastofthekurta
Summary: He asked him how they say “I love you” in Kurta dialect, reasoning out that he wanted to impress his date with a rare knowledge. He really wanted to use the phrase whilst he finally told Kurapika his feelings though.“Come to think of it, we do not have such phrase.” The Kurta answered after a long pause. “Instead we say…”Leorio couldn’t forget Kurapika’s expression while telling him that, the long silence, the questioning look in his eyes and the bittersweet smile that is between happily reminiscing and hurting. He couldn’t use the phrase in the end nor could he ask how the Kurta wedding works.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: And this love waits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	I thank the world for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is the second part of my first fanfic "And this love waits". It took me so long to write another one but here we go.

_“Here,” Kurapika raised his hand to show what he had bought for them. “To chase away the nightmares”_

_Leorio smiled and went back on watching. Kurapika sat beside him on the couch._

_“Can you rewind that from the beginning? You don’t mind rewatching it with me, right?” Kurapika asked leaning his head on Leorio’s shoulder._

_“I don’t mind watching it over and over for eternity.”_

The tub of ice cream was half empty and the part where Leorio confessed to Kurapika had just passed when Leorio broke the silence.

“Do you think we should…” he tried saying but was taken aback, he had the same thought before, while he was watching the video all by himself. _Would it be better if they get married?_

He wasn’t sure when he confessed, if Kurapika would like the idea of marriage. So that time he blurted out, “It’s fine if you don’t feel like making things official. We can be low key if you want. We can be together even without a grand ceremony…” and Kurapika’s smile cut him off.

How does the Kurta clan even hold a wedding ceremony? Leorio had no idea and he wouldn’t ask Kurapika about it since it might bring up sad memories. The only time he actually asked the blonde about his clan’s customs was when they weren’t together yet.

He asked him how they say “I love you” in Kurta dialect, reasoning out that he wanted to impress his date with a rare knowledge. He really wanted to use the phrase whilst he finally told Kurapika his feelings though.

 _“Come to think of it, we do not have such phrase.” The Kurta answered after a long pause. “Instead we say…”_ Leorio couldn’t forget Kurapika’s expression while telling him that, the long silence, the questioning look in his eyes and the bittersweet smile that is between happily reminiscing and hurting. He couldn’t use the phrase in the end nor could he ask how the Kurta wedding works.

“Do _I_ think we should, what?” Kurapika repeated when Leorio took too long to continue what he was saying. Leorio glance beside him and saw Kurapika’s curious eyes boring on him. His mind probably drifted away longer than he realized.

“Do you think we should get married?” Leorio finally managed to ask.

Kurapika furrowed his brows.

“Please don’t give me that look,” Leorio asked feeling embarrassed. “Or I’ll take that as a ‘yes’”

“Then take this as a yes.” Kurapika retorted still not changing his expression.

The next thing Leorio really wanted to know was how Kurapika prefer their wedding to be. He was formulating so much ways on how to ask Kurapika about that without implying anything about his partner’s clan. Sure he will willingly go with however the Kurta handles their wedding if it would make Kurapika happy, but will it? What if Kurapika wouldn’t want outsiders to know such sacred custom? He doesn’t want to assume anything yet he doesn’t know how to ask.

Good thing that one night, while the two were snuggling on a shared bed, Kurapika initiated the topic. “About our wedding,” the blonde said not looking at him as his head was tucked under Leorio’s chin. “Can we do it on Lukso?”

“Your province?” Leorio asked calmly despite being surprised.

“Yes.” Kurapika replied shortly. “You see, my clan had a high regard with this kind of bond and as much as it would sadden me to relive our traditions, our marriage is special to me. I want to marry you the way my parents got married…but if you don’t want to…”

“Hey, stop that.” Leorio immediately countered. “I would love to, okay? I’ve been dying to ask if we could do the wedding your clan’s way. I just don’t know how to bring that up. I don’t want to force you to talk about something you aren’t comfortable discussing.”

Kurapika sat up and face him, lips trembling before tears started falling down his cheeks. Seeing him cry is yet another surprise that night. Leorio quickly rose from the bed and wipe the tears from the blonde’s face. “Are you alright? Have I said something wrong?”

“No, you have not.” Kurapika answered. His head bowed a little causing more tears to well from his eyes. “I just can’t believe I’m marrying someone like you. I just can’t believe I can be this happy.”

Leorio pulled him into a hug.

“Stop crying now, okay? I don’t want to see you like this. I promise to make the rest of your life so happy you would forget all the things that ever hurt you.”

And here they are now, the guests are seated on either sides of an aisle. They are wearing the formal clothes of the common world. Leorio is nervously standing under a pergola decorated with ivy vines and lilies. Cheadle, who agreed to officiate their wedding stood close to him.

The couple agreed that a Kurta wedding wouldn’t be entirely possible and somehow, Kurapika like the concept of them being themselves on their wedding day. So Leorio is dressed in a white tux with peach dress shirt and tie. While Kurapika, who had just appeared at the end of the aisle, is wearing a traditional wedding clothes of his clan. The clothing is similar to the one he had back in York New, only that the tabard is in deep red with gold beads sewn in Kurtan patterns. On his head is a golden crown that resembles woven twigs with gold leaves. Some of the same gold beads of his clothes hang on threads from his crown which would clink as he walks. 

Walking on either side of Kurapika is Gon and Killua, wearing a matching tux. Once the three reached the aisle, Gon and Killua gave Kurapika’s hands to Leorio. “I’m very happy for you, guys.” Gon said smiling. “Whatever makes the two of you happy,” Killua said before they left the pergola.

_“So how does a Kurtan wedding works?” Leorio asked Kurapika over a cup of coffee the morning after they decided to have the marriage at Lukso._

_“I don’t think the ceremony itself will be possible.” Kurapika replied. “The village elder is the one who officiate the wedding and most ritual items were destroyed years ago. But the essence of it is to stand under a shed, which signifies a home, at the center of the village where your vows would be witnessed by the people, the trees, the river, the sky and the ground.”_

_“That is very poetic.” Leorio commented. Kurapika smiled a dignified smile. “Yes, it is.”_

“We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of our dear friends Leorio and Kurapika.” Cheadle started. “Before we proceed with the ceremony, please say your wedding vows.”

It was decided ahead that Kurapika would be the first to say the wedding vow as they were after all, in his homeland.

The blonde took a deep breath and unconsciously squeezed Leorio’s hands.

“Leorio, I’ve known a lot of ways to say ‘thank you’ from different parts of the world but even if I say all of those to you now, nothing would ever describe how much I am grateful that you are here with me today. You always call me ‘sunshine’ but you are the real light that shines through my darkness. You understood me when no one else would. You stayed by me despite everything. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you but I am sure of one thing, from this day onwards, I will be faithful and true. I will dedicate my remaining life to be the best partner you deserve.”

Leorio wanted to look away while Kurapika was reciting his vow, he isn’t the type to hold tears well. He doesn’t want to cry before he could even say his own vow, but this angel standing in front of him, saying all those words, is so surreal. He ended up not noticing that Kurapika had long been finished reciting his vow. Cheadle had to audibly clear her throat to queue Leorio’s turn.

“Kurapika,” Leorio finally started holding his partner’s hand closed to his heart first before lowering them down again. “How can you be so beautiful? You’re making me speechless.” He admitted earning chuckles from the crowd. “Anyway, my sunshine, I had forgotten when exactly did I start to want to fill your emptiness with laughter. All I know is that, whenever you smile, the world seemed to glow with you, and I want a world like that for the rest of my life. I am very much honored to stand on this ground today, to walk on this very place which your family once walked on. Here I can properly thank their souls for raising you and allowing you to chase after your dreams, for making our paths cross. I asked you once how to say “I love you” in your dialect but I lied about wanting to impress a date. I wanted to know so I could tell you that everyday, everytime you need to be reminded that you are not alone. But you told me then that such word does not exist in your dialect. Yet the one you taught me seemed more fitting than “I love you”. Kurapika, _Jeg takker verden for deg.”_

If Leorio could only knew that the hurt in Kurapika’s expression back then is not for his clan but for the thought of Leorio having a date, the surprised look on Kurapika’s eyes today would make more sense. But whether Kurapika will admit that or not _might be the subject of a new story, but our present story is ended._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far. The phrase Leorio told Kurapika which was supposed to be in Kurta dialect is actually Norwegian. I just wanted to have that kind of element in this story so I added one. Thanks again and wish me luck to keep on writing, I really wanted to.


End file.
